Sue me !
by PenPusher4
Summary: Wenn ein ganz normales Mädchen nach Hogwarts kommt und durch ihre bezaubernde Natürlichkeit allen den Kopf verdreht...dann was ? OCalle
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht, dafür mein OC Crystal

* * *

Hallo ihr Süßen !!

Ich bin Crystal´flower Haruka Shadowy´Shadow Darkness Dementia Raven Miller-Smith-Mulder aber wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich auch einfach Crystal nennen, tehehe !

Eine gute Freundin von mir ist übrigens Ebony Dark´ness Dementia Raven Way, aber in letzter Zeit ist sie irgendwie so komisch...hmm...naja.

Sicher interessiert es euch wie ich aussehe...naja ich finde mich ja jetzt nichts sooo umwerfend, aber alle anderen sagen es...tehehehe :

Ich habe taillenlange schwarze Haare, die lustigerweise glitzern wie die Sonne; außerdem sind meine Haare suppi gepflegt, ist ja wichtig, nicht wahr..tehehe

Alle sagen meine Augen sehen aus wie Diamanten, naja..sie sind lila und glitzern wie ein einziger Sternenhimmel, nichts besonderes also...ach ja und wenn ich wütend werde - was zum Glück fast nie passiert - werden meine Augen rot mit grünen Punkten.

Naja zu meinem Körper..er ist nicht wirklich toll..oder gar _perfekt _wie alle sagen..Ich wiege ganze 45 Kilo bei einem Meter siebzig.

Meine Brüste (Doppel D) könnten auch größer sein; nur mit meinem Hintern bin ich zufrieden, mit dem kann ich sogar Nüsse knacken..außerdem ist er ziemlich praktisch wenn ich mal keinen Dosenöffner zur Hand habe.

Oh, jetzt hätte ich ja fast vergessen meine kleinen Ohren zu erwähnen, die sind deshalb so klein weil es Mäuseöhrchen sind, die sieht man aber sowieso nicht, da sie von meinen tollen Haaren verdeckt sind..tehehe..

Außerdem kann ich viele Krankheiten durch bloßes Händeauflegen heilen, das ist vielleicht der Grund wieso ich jeden Tag im Tagespropheten als beliebteste Person der Welt stehe ?

Meine Animagi (denn ich hab zwei tehehehe) ist einmal ein regenbogenfarbener Schwan und ein Einhorn mit einen gold rosa gestreiften Horn, mein Patronus ist ein gigantischer Schmetterling auf dem ein Pudel mit Schleifchen reitet.

Die Meisten sagen auch, dass ich schlau sei, vielleicht weil ich alle Sprachen der Welt,

fünfundvierzigtausend Dialekte fließend sprechen, und alle Instrumente der Welt spielen kann..und das gleichzeitig..naja, keine große Sache eigentlich.

Hups ! Ich seh gerade dass ich die Handlung wegen meiner Wenigkeit total vergessen habe...tehehehe !!


	2. Ankunft

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht

_Kapitel 2 : Ankunft_

* * *

Die Nacht war stürmisch wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Das Wasser des Sees schlug in hohen Wellen gegen die altehrwürdigen Mauern von Hogwarts.

Dumbledore schüttelte auf seinem Platz am großen Tisch seinen Kopf.

"Bei so einem Sturm will man seinen ärgsten Feind nicht nach draußen schicken.

Da ist es ja für jeden unmöglich forwärts - geschweige denn an ihr Ziel zu kommen !"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Eingangspforte mit einem sanften Lichtstrahl, herein tratt ein Mädchen, von dem man denken könnte, es sei direkt aus ebendiesem entsprungen.

Mit einem Schlag waren alle Augen auf diesen bezaubernden Neuankömmling gerichtet, selbst Snape der bis jetzt wütend auf sein Gemüse eingestochen hatte, riskierte ab und zu einen Blick zu ihr hinüber.

Alles lief wie in Zeitlupe ab und irgendwo im Hintergrund konnte man leise das Lied "Sexy Lady" von Shaggy hören.

Als sie ihren Kopf zu allen Seiten umdrehte, um sich umzusehen wirbelte ihr peitschendes tiefschwarzes Haar in sanften Wirbeln gleich einem Shampoo Model um ihren attraktiven Körper. Sogleich sausten sämtliche Kinnladen zu Boden und ein leichter Sabberfluß ergoß sich.

"Was für ein gottgleiches Wesen !" Erhob sich Flitwick mitgerissen aus seinem Stuhl;

und wurde sogleich von Hagrids mächtiger Linken wieder daraufgesetzt.

"Ssssh ! Sie will vielleicht was sagen !"

Es herrschte absolute Stille im Speisesaal, einzig und allein war ihr sanftes Ausatmen zuhören, während Luft durch ihre perfekt geschwungenen, roten, vollen Lippen wich.

Vorsichtig hob sie eine Hand zum Gruß.

"Hallo."

"Hallo !" Donnerte es zurück, da ihr jeder im Saal antwortete, keiner konnte die Augen abwenden.

"Könnte mir jemand zufälligerweise sagen wo sich ihr das nächste Badezimmer befindet ?"

Da rief einer der Hufflepuffs.

"Es ist nicht weit von hier, ich kann dich hinführen !"

Eine Empörung machte sich in der Menge durch laute Ruf breit.

"Das kann ich doch auch !"

"Und ich erst !"

"Ich kann das sowieso am schnellsten !"

Während sich jeder im Raum mit jedem stritt, ertönte plötzlich ein glockenhelles Geräusch und der Duft von Seife und Rosenwasser verströmte sich im Raum.

Auch flogen kleine Glitzerpartikel durch die Luft.

"Ent-entschuldigung, das war wohl ich .." Sagte das Mädchen entschuldigend.

Sogleich nieste sie und über den Boden ergossen sich kleine Goldklümpchen eingehüllt in Glitzer.

"Hat jemand ein Taschentuch ?"

Sofort streckten sich ihr tausende Arme mit Tüchern entgegen.

"Ihr seid alle so nett !" Meinte sie und errötete.

Ein langgezogenes "Awww !" zog sich durch den Raum.

Nachdem ihr perfektes Näschen geputzt und ihr perfektes Hinterteil wieder sauber war, ging es ans Formelle.

Sie stellte sich vor den Lehrertisch, den Schülerzugewand, auf das Podium, das normalerweise Dumbledore innehatte.

"Hallo !!

Ich bin Crystal´flower Haruka Shadowy´Shadow Darkness Dementia Raven Miller-Smith-Mulder aber wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich auch einfach Crystal nennnen, tehehe !"

Spontane "Crystal, du bist die Beste !" ertönten.

Ich hoffe wir werden alle eine schöne Zeit zusammen haben !

Oh, ach übrigens, meine beiden Eltern sind tot - sie beide wurden von einem herabstürzenden Satelliten erschlagen, mein Patenonkel und meine Patentante haben Selbstmord begangen, nachdem ihen der Briefträger dreimal das falsche Päckchen gebracht hat, deshalb bin ich auf einer Müllhalde aufgewachsen, deren Pächter mich eigentlich laufend missbraucht hat..aber naja Schnee von gestern !

Mit sieben war ich jeweils dreimal Miss World, Miss Universum und sogar Miss Hogwarts obwohl ich noch nie hier war,...aber das nur am Rande...

Ich bin die Cousine von Harry, die Großnichte von Dudley, die Schwippschwägerin von Hermine, die Großtante Lupin und die Schwester von Tonks..vielleicht kennt ihr auch meine Tante "Mary Sue" und meinen Onkel "Gary Stu" ?

Naja, nicht so wichtig, genug von mir..erzählt doch mal was von euch-"

"Nein ! Lass deine göttliche Stimme weiter erklingen.

Alle anderen stimmten zu und jubelten als sie weitersprach.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht ! Nur Crystal und ihre "Macken"

_Kapitel 3 :_

* * *

Stunden vergingen und immernoch hörten alle Crystal gebannt zu..Neville, der den Fehler beging und irgendwie eingeschlafen war, wurde gleich durch eine Ohrfeige aufgeweckt.

"Er hat ihre wundervolle Rede gestört !" Erhob sich einer der Lehrer erbost.

"Schnappt ihn !"

Sofort stürzten sich alle auf den armen schreienden Neville, hoben ihn an seiner Unterwäsche hoch und warfen ihn kurzerhand aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

"Tehehehe..also das wär doch nun wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.."

Da ertönte plötzlich ein melodischer tiefer Bass.

"Ups.." Kicherte sie mit ihrer wundervollen Stimme.

"Scheinbar hat mein Bäuchlein Hunger-"

"Was können wir dir bringen, oh Göttin ?" Fragte einer der Ravenclaws.

"Öhm...Cornflakes..aber nur wenn es keine Umstände macht.."

"Wie hättest du sie denn gerne ?" Fragte sie Dumbledore besorgt.

"Ohne Flakes, Corn..oder Zucker ! Ich hasse Zucker !...tehehehe !"

"Ihr habt die Dame gehört !" Klatschte Dumbledore und seine Stimme hallte durch die Halle.

Sofort rannten alle in die Küche.

Die Tür der großen Halle zerbrach als sich alle gleichzeitig hindurchquetschen.

"Und alles nur wegen mir..tehehe"

"Du bist uns alle Mühe wert !" Grinste Hagrid breit.

"Genau !" Piepste Flitwick.

"Halt die Klappe, Flitwick ! Sie will reden, siehst du das nicht ?!" Polterte der Halbriese.

Endlich kamen die Schüler mit den Hauselfen aus der Küche im Schlepptau zurück.

Vorsichtig wurden die Flakes in eine Schüssel gefüllt.

Danach wurde jeder Flake einzeln rausgenommen und von den Hauselfen abgelutscht, damit auch ja kein Zucker mehr daran wahr.

Erneut ertönte der Bass.

"Das dauert zu lange ! Helft ihnen !" Befahl Dumbledore seinen Schülern.

So machte sich jeder Schüler daran beherzt einen Flake für Crystal zu lutschen.

Wenige Minuten später konnte sie glücklich essen.

"Ihr seid wirklich sehr SEHR nett !"

Alle grinsten glückselig in sich hinein.

Da plötzlich fror alles in Crystal´s Gesicht fest und sie begann fürchterlich zu husten, fasste an ihren Hals.

Ein Flake war steckengeblieben !

Ihr Gesicht wurde immer blauer, schließlich brach sie auf dem Tisch zusammen.

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, Stühle wurden umgerannt, als alle zu ihr hinrennen wollten.

"Das schreit nach Mund zu Mund Beatmung !" Meinte Dumbledore und wollte sich schon gleich "opfern", da wurde er von Madame Pompfrey beiseite gedrängt.

"Lassen sie mal die Krankenschwester ran !"

Gerade als sie sich über das Mädchen beugte, schubste Snape sie beiseite.

"Also wenn das jemand machen sollte, dann ja wohl ich ! Ich bin ja praktisch Arzt.."

Schon hatte er seine Lippen auf Crystal´s gelegt.

"Eh,Severus.. ? Sind sie sicher das so Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung funktioniert ?" Fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

"Natürlich !" Keifte er und wollte gerade "mit seinem Werk" weitermachen, als Crystal unter Husten wieder zum Leben erwachte.

Snape´s Gesicht wurde ganz und gar von ihrer rosa Spucke besprenkelt, doch es schien ihm zu gefallen.

"Ich..ich war im Himmel.." Berichtete Crystal noch ungläubig.

"..und ich habe Gott gesehen !...aber er hat mich gehen lassen, nachdem er erkannte, dass ich viel schöner war als er-"

"Stimmt gar nicht !" Tönte eine göttliche Stimme aus einem Loch in der Decke, das bis jetzt keiner bemerkt hatte.

"Sag mal Severus.." Begann Crystal plötzlich nachdenklich und berührte seine Wange, was ihn natürlich rot werden ließ.

"Hattest du schon immer einen blitzförmigen Bruch auf deinem Wangenknochen ? (von James Potter XD)"

"Woher, woher weißt du das ?!"

"Naja,..scheinbar besitze ich jetzt auch noch den Röntgenblick..tehehehe !"

Da rümpfte Crystal plötzlich ihr unglaublich entzückendes Näschen und nieste Snape volle Kanne ins Gesicht...es schien ihm gar nichts auszumachen, ein Grinsen machte sich sogar auf seinem Gesicht breit.

"Wahh ! Wieso niest sie uns nicht an ? Wieso nicht ?! ...Aua !"

"Halt die Klappe, Colin !" Herrschte ein Älterer Schüler Colin Creevey an und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

"Oh nein !" Meinte Crystal entsetzt, nahm eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Aber nein, das macht doch nichts meine Liebe.." Säuselte Snape.

"So meine ich das nicht ! Genauso fing es auch vor Jahren an ! Wegen dem Niesen hab ich dann mehrere unfreiwillige Zeitreisen gemacht..deshalb bin ich unter anderem die Großtante von Lupin !"

"Oh nein !" Warf sich Dumbledore dramatisch dazwischen.

"Dagegen müssen wir was unternehmen ! Bringt der Dame ein Zewa, aber flott !"

Augenblicklich wurde Crystal von hunderten Zewarollen bombadiert.

"Wie lieb !" Tönte es aus dem Papierberg, "tehehehehe !"

* * *

Reviewt ;) !!


End file.
